


Playing to Win

by Simpatico73



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpatico73/pseuds/Simpatico73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preseries.  Logan's got a crush on Veronica and Lilly is out for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: If smut isn't your thing, please don't read. Rated M for a reason.  
> 

He refuses to let her worm her way into his brain. To let her words hold sway over him.

It's going to take all the willpower he possesses.

He breaks the kiss and she shifts on top of him. He doesn't need to see her face to know the expression she wears. _Victorious._

_Block her out. Think about Lilly._

Lilly, his sex-personified girlfriend. Lilly's kisses, Lilly's touch. Lilly, who lets him do anything, _anything_ , in bed.

"Lo-gan," she breathes into his ear and punctuates it with a little nip to the lobe. He's sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed and blows out a long exhale, leans his head back against the mattress, the black silk tie obscuring his vision shifts slightly with the movement. Small fingers move up to adjust, smooth, the fabric back over his eyes.

She laughs. It's her I-know-your-deepest-secret laugh. He's only heard it once before.

"Don't you like your birthday present?" She whispers in his other ear.

And he does, god help him, he _does_ like his present.

She moves back to his right ear, inserts her tongue teasingly, whispers, "I think you do."

 

* * *

  

When Lilly said she had something special planned for his birthday, he was expecting some new sex toy or incredibly complicated Kama Sutra position. He wasn't expecting this. This is so much better and so, _so_ much worse. She'd waltzed into the pool house and greeted him with, "Happy Birthday, Lover. I'm here to give you what you _really_ want for your birthday."

His mind went a million different directions as he considered what she had in store. Last year for his birthday, she dressed in a French maid's costume and blew him while he watched porn. It was a threesome video she brought as his gift; two blondes in similar French maid attire with a young guy. She claimed she was inspired because the guy looked like him. It was the hottest video he'd ever seen.

He proceeded to fuck her brains out for rest of the night. _That_ was a good birthday.

He'd watched that video at least fifty times in the past year. It didn't escape his notice that one of the blondes was a dead-ringer for Veronica. Same slim build, same smallish breasts, same delicate features. The girl wasn't as beautiful but if he narrowed his eyes and let his focus go slightly fuzzy, he could easily make the substitution. It also didn't escape his notice that video-Veronica was the central person in the threesome. The other two lavished attention on her, bringing her to orgasm over and over.

But that had to have been a coincidence. Lilly couldn't have known he was into Veronica back then. He'd only gotten less careful about hiding it recently. Lilly had busted him twice in the last month making what she called "goo-goo" eyes at Veronica. Once when Veronica beat him at poker, and again last week at the beach when Veronica showed up in a black - shockingly un-modest - bikini. Lilly had teased him about it later, calling him out on his infatuation. She'd acted amused, like it was cute, so he laughed it off and denied it. That was the first time he'd heard that knowing chuckle of hers.

Now, it's clear to him that she's looking for payback.

 

* * *

 

 

"And what, pray tell, do I _really_ want, Lilly?"

She winked at him. "You'll see."

 

After Lilly secured the tie around his eyes, she plopped into his lap on the floor and began her torment by whispering to him all sorts of things he didn't want to know about Veronica:

_Do you know she sleeps in the skimpiest pj's?_

(She kisses him deeply for several minutes.)

_Just tiny camisoles and sleep shorts._

(She moves to his neck and leaves a trail of wet kisses down to his collarbone.)

_I swear to god, Logan, the shorts she wears are so short her cute little butt hangs halfway out of them._

(She thrusts against him.)

_And when she wears white camis, I can easily make out her adorable little nipples through the fabric._

(She rubs her nipples against his chest and bites the other side of his neck.)

_I've seen her, you know, when she changes._

(She nibbles on his collarbone.)

_You wouldn't believe how amazing she looks naked._

(She sucks on his earlobe and swirls her tongue inside.)

_Her nipples are so gorgeous. Bubblegum pink. Wouldn't you just love to taste them? To take those little rosebuds into your mouth and just suck?_

(She places her thumbs on his nipples and sucks on the side of his neck.)

_My god, can you imagine how good she must taste?_

(She moves back to his mouth for a passionate kiss, sucking on his tongue.)

 

* * *

 

Slowly, she drags her hand down to his shorts. He's dressed casually in work-out attire. Easy on - easy off. She wraps a hand around his bulge, murmurs in his other ear, "Oh, Logan. You _do_ like your present."

And he tries, he tries so fucking hard not to make a sound. His hands are bunched into fists at his side and he's squeezing so much there's actual pain. But then her hand is inside his shorts and she's pulling him out and she'd obviously licked her palms and fingers because she's stroking him now and he's all wet and it feels unbelievably awesome and she says, "I bet Veronica's hands would feel just like this."

He just can't help the groan that escapes.

At this point, he's grateful for the blindfold. He doesn't need to see her arched eyebrow and bitchy smile. If she's going to do this to him, fuck it, he's going to enjoy it while it lasts. He figures she's going to dump him for good in the next five minutes so he needs to make the most of it.

She spends the next few minutes stroking him, kissing him, biting his neck and he's thinking maybe, _maybe_ she's not going to leave him. That she really doesn't care about his crush. Then her hands are pulling off his clothes and she lowers her mouth to him.

She licks him up and down and starts sucking. In between each suck she's teasing him:

 

_When Veronica gives blow jobs she probably does it really gently. Her hand like this..._

(She moves her hand up to meet her mouth at the top of his cock.)

_Don't you think Veronica's pretty mouth would look amazing wrapped around your cock? Those wide lips covered in lip gloss getting you all wet and sticky?_

_Veronica's lip gloss tastes like fruit punch._

_Did you know Veronica gave Duncan a blow job and he came in her mouth and she swallowed?_

_Can you even picture virginal little Veronica Mars swallowing your come? Showing it to you and drinking it down?_

_A little dribble escaping and dripping down her chin that you could wipe away with your thumb?_

 

If she keeps talking like this, he's going to lose it. If she says just one more thing, he's gonna come and that would be beyond terrible. The nail in his coffin. Because under normal circumstances, Logan can last exceptionally long during blow jobs. Lilly has complained many times about her jaw getting sore. It's just that he loves them so much, he puts maximum effort into lasting as long as possible. So if only two minutes of dirty talk about Veronica gets him to blow his load, he's pretty sure Lilly will be out the door before he ever gets the blindfold off.

"Stop." He chokes out.

"Oh my god, were you just about to come? Don't come yet, things haven't even begun to get good. I have another surprise for you."

He feels her get up. "Don't move and no peaking," she orders.

An agonizing minute later, he smells Veronica's perfume and feels bare thighs straddling him. He immediately moves his hands to caress them, starting at the knees and moving up, up, until his fingers brush the edge of soft cotton sleep shorts. He sucks in a harsh breath, his heart rate picking up considerably. For a second his brain flashes – _Veronica_? _Did Lilly really get Veronica to agree to this?_ _Oh my god, this is the Best. Birthday. Ever._

But then a sliver of doubt creeps in and he has to know for sure, so he slides his hands up to cup his seducer's breasts and his heart sinks like a stone. There's no doubt about who is sitting in his lap. _I'm such a goddamn fool_.

"Aw, you ruined it. I know you thought I was her. Your jaw actually hung open. I thought you were going to catch flies."

"Not. Funny. Lilly." His hands are back at his sides gripping the carpet.

"I don't know… I think it's terribly funny. Now don't ruin my present. Pretend I'm her. What would you do to me?"

"Lilly, I _can't_." he pleads. It's one thing for her to talk to him about Veronica to arouse him, it's sexy and (maybe but probably not at all) harmless, but he's still not sure how this whole thing is going to shake out. Is Lilly going to burst out of the room in anger? Ridicule him? Break up with him? Keep up the charade and let him finish?

If he actually pretends he's fucking Veronica, there's no way for them to recover from that. He'd be tender and gentle and that is just not the way things are with him and Lilly. He's afraid he would end up _making love_ to her in a way that Lilly's never allowed and everything would just be so spectacularly fucked up after that. It would ruin friendships. Relationships. This whole thing is an awful idea.

A wonderful, awful idea.

"Shh. You're thinking too much." She starts kissing him again, softly, teasing. Her hands are ghosting over his skin. She grinds her sleep shorts against him and his mind is taken right back to her words from before ( _the shorts she wears are so short her cute little butt hangs halfway out of them)_ and he's harder than he's ever been.

She's whispering to him between kisses while she grinds down.

_I'm wearing a white cami just like Ronica's._

_These are her shorts._

_She left them at my house last night._

_We watched Cruel Intentions._

_She got all hot and bothered and spent a few minutes in the bathroom doing naughty things after the movie._

_I heard her_ gasping _, Logan._

_And now these shorts smell like her, like her soft little pussy when she comes._

_Wanna smell them?_

The answer to that question is a resounding _yes_. This is torture. Lilly is honest-to-god torturing him over his crush, and he _knows_ he shouldn't but he _does_ , desperately, want to smell Veronica's sleep shorts. He murmurs an "mmm hmm" and Lilly stands to push them down and a second later the silky-soft cotton pajama shorts are placed under his nose. He inhales deeply, and Jesus-fucking-Christ, now he knows what Veronica's arousal smells like. Different from Lilly, not as strong. Heady and feminine and perfectly Veronica and how the _hell_ is he going to look her in the eyes at school on Monday?

He moans and takes another whiff. Lilly's back on top of him now. His head is tilted back on the bed and she places the shorts entirely over his nose and mouth.

Lilly takes a firm hold of his cock in her hand and wiggles down on top of him, sighing. His mind goes blank with the indescribably good sensation. The only thing he feels is uncontrollable _need_. He can't keep his hands from touching her anymore. He's desperate, grabbing anywhere he can feel skin. "Oh god, Lilly." Lilly starts moving, undulating her hips on top of him.

_Mmm. You feel so good._

_What do you think Veronica would say if she knew about your crush?_

_I've seen her looking at you._

_I think she wants you, too._

_She fantasizes about you being her first._

_Do you want that?_

_Do you want to fuck that sweet virgin pussy?_

_I'd let you, you know. If you want to._

 

And this is so fucked up. _Who_ does this to their boyfriend? He knows he's going to pay. She'll make him pay one way or another. But she's driven him to this point; past the point where he can stop. It's so fucking unfair, he hates her mind games. Why couldn't it have just been a birthday blowjob and some porn?

 

 _Can you imagine how good it would feel to push into her? Those pale thighs bracketing your hips? How tight she'd feel (_ Lilly squeezes him hard with her internal muscles) _… all slippery and warm and wet._

_What she'd feel like coming with you inside her, spasming all around your cock?_

_Do you think she's loud when she comes?_

_Could you make her scream?_

 

He's bucking up hard now, moans slipping unbidden from his lips after every dirty thing Lilly says, and he can't help it, he's given up, cause there's absolutely no way he can keep from imagining Veronica on top of him. His thumb strums Lilly's clit in time with their thrusts and he's applying pressure the way she likes it. Lilly's on the verge of coming and he thinks maybe _she_ has a crush on Veronica, too.

 

_God, Logan. Just think about it. Little Veronica Mars falling to pieces on top of you. Grasping and clawing at you, moaning your name._

 

One deep inhale and he's coming so hard he's seeing stars and shouting out Veronica's name. Lilly's coming, too, writhing on top of him.

A minute passes and he pulls the shorts and blindfold off of his face, blinks open his eyes to adjust to the light. She's looking at him, assessing, her face unreadable.

"I love you, Lilly," he tells her sincerely, apology clear in his voice even though he's not completely sure he owes her one. He thinks it's possible she owes _him_ one but his mind is all jumbled up and he can't think straight.

She gives him a feline grin and kisses him sweetly. "I know. I love you, too." She drops Veronica's shorts into a gift bag she had stashed under the bed. "Here. Happy Birthday."

As he's looking at the shorts hastily thrown into the bag, he's overcome with a deep sense of dread.

A few days pass and everything appears to be fine. He's avoiding Veronica, which is kind of strange, but Lilly's acting normally; they kiss and talk and fuck like nothing's changed. But day after day, he's left waiting for Lilly's time bomb of retribution to go off.

After a few weeks pass, he begins to relax. Starts talking to Veronica again and stops obsessing over the whole thing. One day, he and Lilly make plans to swim at his pool and just as he comes downstairs and is making his way to the kitchen, he hears Lilly's voice. He stops in the hallway and watches her flirting for several minutes with his dad. She's strutting around in a string bikini, playing with the tie on the front of her top and laughing at his lame jokes and twirling her hair. Aaron's eyes are glued to her cleavage. She sees Logan watching them and winks at him. _Gotcha._

Everything crystallizes in an instant.

_Payback._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: I wrote this fic to explore a possible motive for Lilly's affair with Aaron. I've never been totally satisfied with the "she's just a thrill seeker/hedonist/young and wild" explanation. I'm thinking it was more vengeful.


	2. Possibilities

They're sitting in her driveway in his Ferrari and Aaron's hand is on her knee. Technically, it's resting about two inches above it. He gave her a ride back from Logan's after they'd had round two of their fight. Aaron's palm is cool and dry and when he gives her leg a little squeeze, she gets butterflies. She thought she was well past the butterfly stage, outgrew it by age twelve, but it's Aaron- _freakin_ '-Echolls and she's trying to act cool. Adult. Like she has loads of experience with older men. There have been many-a-sweaty teenage palm on her knee but this is a _man_. An Oscar-winning man. The most famous man in the world. And by the signals he's giving her, he wants her. She knows the look well enough by now. The longing glances at her lips, her chest, her ass.

As luck would have it, genetics blessed her with fabulousness in the lips, chest, and ass categories.

It's been a few days since Logan caught her flirting with Aaron in his kitchen. It wasn't intentional, she was in her bikini, Aaron was getting juice, and it just happened. When Aaron had shown interest, she'd been flattered. She knew Logan would find them there so she'd kept Aaron talking. Asking him about his latest movie, his workout routine, his vacation. And maybe she did pile it on a little thick but it'd worked. He'd noticed her, all right. She'd just been trying to show Logan that she was desirable - that the _other_ Echolls man of the house was not immune to her charms.

She was more hurt about Logan's obvious crush on Veronica than she'd let on.

 _Veronica?_ Over her? The idea was laughable. She loved Veronica like a sister but c'mon. She'd never be able to satisfy Logan. Logan was a sexual savant and Veronica… well, she'd be no match for Lilly. How Logan didn't realize that himself was beyond her.

They'd had a screaming blowout about her flirting, Logan had overreacted, as usual, about the non-event and they hadn't talked much since today. He'd picked her up in his new SUV, brought her back to his house, but their tentative truce quickly deteriorated into fighting. She'd tried to smooth things over with him, hell, she even offered to blow him even though it made her gag and she hated it but he kicked her out, and Aaron, thank god, gallantly came to her rescue. Her knight in shining armor.

She refuses to apologize to Logan because nothing has happened between her and Aaron. Yet.

But the idea is taking shape in her head and she can't deny its appeal. Celeste would freak. Logan would get some well-deserved punishment. And she'd get to fuck an Oscar-winner. She's all about saying yes to life. How many girls get the opportunity to sleep with Aaron Echolls?

"Any chance you'd be willing to do me a favor?" Aaron is leaning in now, rubbing her knee.

She gives him a knowing grin. "And just what sort of favor did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you could come by the house to try on some clothes I bought for Trina. She's about your size. Well," he says, looking pointedly at her breasts, "most of her, that is." He chuckles and shoots her a ten-million-a-picture smile. "I just want to make sure everything's going to fit before I send them to her."

She giggles and flicks her hair. "I'd love to."

"Great. Saturday? Can I get your number and I'll text you?"

She considers writing it on his palm, high school style. Marking him with her number for everyone – _Logan_ \- to see. The idea makes her lips curl but she knows that won't fly with Aaron. She needs to show him she can be discreet. That she won't go blabbing to her friends about him. He hands her his phone and she makes sure their fingers touch, lingeringly, while she adds her name into his contacts.

Lilly Kane. Right above Nicole Kidman. Not too shabby. The butterflies are back.

His hand returns to her knee. Technically, it's resting about four inches above it. "Thanks, Lilly. If there's ever _anything_ I can help you out with, don't hesitate to ask."

She wavers for a second, then thinks 'fuck it' and puts her hand on top of his. She doesn't feel sparks exactly. It's more like an adrenalin rush. The first big hill on a roller coaster.

"Of course, Mr. Echolls. Anything for you."

"Call me Aaron."

"Thanks for the ride, Aaron." She flashes him her most beguiling smile, coquettishly removes her seat belt, sliding it slowly over her chest, and sticks her boobs out a little before exiting the car.

She knows without turning back that he's watching her ass the entire time she walks to the door.

God. It's good to be young and beautiful.

* * *

Logan's been sulking for days. Lilly denies everything. Typical Lilly - nothing is ever her fault. When she prances around nearly naked in his house and his letch of a father drools over her, she thinks it's flattering. It doesn't matter that Logan's told her everything about Aaron's favorite forms of discipline. About every broken bone he's suffered, every damaged organ, every hospital visit.

He doesn't know if she believes him. And that hurts almost as much as the flirting.

She must think he's lying. That's the only possible explanation for her fawning over his father. That, and her ridiculous, unwarranted jealousy over Veronica.

Sure, he's thought about Veronica here and there. It's more of an awareness of her than an actual crush. He notices her hair and clothes. Knows when she gets something new. It registers with him, but that's it. That's about as much attention he pays her. Unless she's showing skin. He's kind of obsessed with Veronica's pale skin. He rarely gets to see it unless they're at the beach. She's always covered up so he has to take it all in when he can. When Duncan isn't around.

Lately, he tries, and fails, not to compare Lilly and Veronica. Veronica wouldn't orchestrate some elaborate plan to sexually manipulate him on his birthday. Veronica wouldn't flirt with his father. Veronica wouldn't break up with him every month to go fuck someone else. Veronica would care that he was abused. Veronica would help him so he didn't feel so fucking alone all the time.

Lilly must've walked to Dick's for a ride home today because she was gone when he went looking for her. From now on, he promises himself, he will be on red alert, and if Lilly comes anywhere near his property, he won't leave her alone. The very thought of her sleeping with his father is physically revolting. It would be a double betrayal beyond anything Logan can reasonably comprehend. From now on, he's only hanging out with Lilly at the Kane's where it's safe.

* * *

Veronica's almost done reading _Animal Farm_ and she can't wait to finish it and get started on her essay. It's not due for another week but she likes to work ahead. She's already decided on her thesis statement and supporting points and makes a note about manipulation in her notebook before she forgets. She can hear her mom making noise in the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher. Her dad's watching the game in the family room. It's a rare night that all three of them are home together. Her mom is gone a lot of nights now, usually when her dad is working, so Veronica has had to get used to being alone. She likes the sounds of life when her parents are in the house, the warm comfort of knowing they're all there together.

She can tell her mom hasn't been drinking because she's still up, still coherent, and singing along with the radio. The nights she drinks, she's in bed by eight, "water bottle" in hand. Veronica doesn't like dwelling on it, but the fact is, there've been more and more eight o'clock nights lately. So many that she's spoken with her dad about it. He assured her there was nothing to worry about. That he would handle it. Maybe today was the start of better days?

Veronica's cell phone rings and she's greeted with, "Get ready, Veronica Mars, cause I am picking you up in twenty and we're going out."

Veronica rolls her eyes even though Lilly can't see her through the phone. "I can't. It's a school night."

She hears Lilly's car radio in the background. "Oh come on, for me? I had the most ah-may-zing day and we are celebrating."

Veronica sits up at this news. "Really? Did you and Logan make up? Oh, that's so-"

"No. We're still… I don't know what we are but it doesn't matter. Now get ready."

"What am I going to tell my dad?" Veronica can't help sounding disappointed. She hates when there's tension in their foursome. She doesn't understand why Logan and Lilly break up every few weeks. They're perfect together. Wild, glamorous, worldly, with what Lilly refers to as, "Sex so good it shouldn't even be called sex. It should have a different name." What do they possibly have to fight about?

"Leave your dad to me. And wear something HOT. No pastels."

Veronica's already in front of her closet, looking for something to wear. "Is Duncan going to be there?"

"Who cares? Tonight is about us, Veronica. Girls' night. You can sleep over and I'll drive you to school tomorrow." Veronica's pulling out tops. Everything she owns is pastel. She spies a green shirt in the back. Aha, jewel tone, not pastel. It will have to do.

"But my dad-" Veronica gives the argument halfheartedly because she knows Lilly's going to get her way. Even as she says it, she's pushing down her yoga pants and pulling on some jeans. They have sequins on the pockets and she thinks they're completely adorable.

"I told you, I can handle your dad. I have a way with older men."

"Ewww. Don't even say that about my _dad_. He is _not_ like that."

"Twenty minutes, Ronica."

* * *

They pull up and the expansive driveway is full of cars. Lilly sees Logan's car parked near the front. Great. He's probably moody and wasted. She looks over at Veronica and prays, silently, that Veronica will let her take her shopping. The girl needs some sexy clothes to show off that cute little body. As long as it isn't Logan looking at her…

"Why is Enbom throwing a party on a Thursday?"

"Um. Why not? He's rich, hot, and likes to have fun."

Veronica checks her hair in the vanity mirror. She layers on another coat of pink lip gloss and puckers, blotting it on a tissue from her purse.

Lilly leans over and hugs her. "You look good enough to kiss. Now go find someone better than my lame-o brother to smooch. And unbutton that shirt at least three more buttons."

* * *

Veronica wants to leave but Lilly's dancing. With everyone. Right in front of Logan who's been brooding on the couch all night.

She crosses the room and sits next to him, aware that Lilly unbuttoned too many of her buttons and the tippy top of her pink bra is showing. She's self-conscious about it but trying not to be. Duncan isn't at the party and she misses him. He's always offering to get her snacks and checking on her drink and making sure she's warm enough. He's incredibly sweet and she's incredibly lucky. She's been considering having sex with him. Maybe. Someday. They'd be responsible, double birth-control and everything. There's no one else she'd ever want to do that with, she's sure of it.

Just like she's sure that Logan and Lilly will be back together soon, maybe even tonight if she has anything to say about it.

"Hey." She gives him a soft smile and he returns it.

"Heeyyy, Vonica." The words come out slowly. He's loose and swerving and she's getting the same icky vibe she gets when her mother drinks. The years of dealing with it at home have made her overly sensitive to drunkenness in others. It makes her uncomfortable.

She pulls her knees up and spins to face him, nudging his leg. "Why don't you go dance with Lilly?"

He shakes his head but it isn't fast enough. It's a sluggish, mellow shake. "M good here. Nd howryou?"

Before she can answer, Lilly's standing in front of Logan with her hand out. "Stop moping and dance with me." Lilly's got on a short, black tank dress, her hair flat ironed into a golden sheen falling perfectly down her back. She looks amazing, just like always.

Logan grabs Lilly's hand and she hauls him out to the patio near the speaker. Veronica watches them dance, and it's like watching them have sex standing up and fully clothed. They undulate. The way they move their bodies into each other is insanely erotic. Then they're kissing and Veronica feels all tingly inside, not from alcohol because she's only been drinking Caffeine-Free Diet Coke all night. It's the sight of them together that does it. Aphrodite and Ares. Only with a happier ending.

Logan and Lilly disappear into the house somewhere. Veronica knows they're off making up.

And things are right with the world again.

* * *

As they fuck in the bathroom, Lilly bent over the ugly gold sink, Logan's feeling much better.

 _This_ is what they do best. Animalistic, crazy, out-of-control fucking. He's admiring her curves in the mirror. The swells and valleys he knows so well. They're doing it exactly how she likes it when they make up. Rough, from behind. Rough enough to bruise. He's pounding out all his frustration and she's loving it. Every goddamn thrust. She's so loud he thinks they can probably hear them in Siberia and he doesn't give one shit. Let everyone hear how much she loves him. Loves fucking him? Whatever. Doesn't matter.

* * *

Lilly loves Logan, she really does, especially when he can fuck her into a stupor. Like now. The boy can just go and go and go.

She'd lost count of the number of orgasms he'd given her. Four, five? And they'd only been in the bathroom for half an hour. She's going to bring Logan home with her and Veronica, make sure Veronica is asleep, and screw Logan all night in her pool. It's one of her favorite places to fuck him. She loves the thrill of it. Her parents' bedroom overlooks the pool. So far, they'd never been caught but there is always that chance.

She briefly wonders if Logan fucks like his dad. If so, she's going to need to rest up. Satisfying two Echolls men might just be more than she can handle.


End file.
